tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama The Second
Can i put both of mine on the sam team please--Kenzen11-In a state of being a person 00:53, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :If you like BUT starting alliances will help better than two on one. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:55, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Nice choice. One head is better than two in the finals. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Can i Co-Host as Kenzen Pwease (Cmon i said Pwease)--Kenzen11-In a state of being a person 01:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Winner might co-host. I'll see. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 01:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) no i want to co host this camp pwease--Kenzen11-In a state of being a person 01:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) It won't be fair to the others. Sorry dude. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 01:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww--Kenzen11-In a state of being a person 01:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Can people not in Total Drama The First enter this? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:50, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yep. You can be in! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 01:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ---- People who came last time. Please come back again for more drama! If you want to have fun, make new expierences, make new friends and be a better player and win maybe! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 19:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) you should let more than 10 this camp--Kenzen11 better known as Scooby DooSCOOBY SNACKS PWEASESubscribe PWEASE 23:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Keep signing up everybody. Please, more people from last season. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 14:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) The Renrut-Pasti family shall DOMINATE!!!! DOMINAAAATTTEEE!!!!!! (Methinks I've had too much sugar) Sunshine + Ravioli 14:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Renrut and Pasti? Does that mean that you and Nalyd got married? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 14:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ...I don't know... not me though, Ravioli! ...but I'm still not sure... brainache... Sunshine + Ravioli 14:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I can't edit. It doesn't load for me. Nalyd and Amy are voting for Zane. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Just tell me which nood you are doing and eliminate somebody. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 14:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) VOT E OFF SOMEBODY AND DO THE CHALLENGE! HELLO! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 19:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC) DO THE CHALLENGE! COME ON! VOTE SOMEBODY OFF... OR ELSE I'LL DO SO FOR THRE NIGHTS IN A ROW! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 21:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Last chance: ONE HOUR LEFT! Come on! I thought this would be active. Again, now, I'll eliminate PEOPLE SEVEN nights in a row! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 22:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) HEELOO! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 23:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) SERIOUSLY... few hours left. If nobody comes, I'll eliminate everybody and the game will be over! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 00:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Good times... -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC)